Dream Chains
by SoraxLight
Summary: When Sora thought his journey was finally over, he had another thing coming. He started having strange dreams of another boy named Ven. Yet another journey starts, read to find out what happens.
1. Preface

Dream Chains

Preface  
Sora's Pov

I woke up to falling out of the sky. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. I smashed into the water thinking I was going to drown. As I gently landed on a panel I noticed there was nothing but darkness surrounding me. That's what I thought, until I saw a mirror in front of me.  
_  
What in the world  
_  
That was my only thought. I walked up to see if there was anything special about it. _Nothing..._ I peered into the mirror without thinking. "AHH!" I fell over thinking about what I just saw it wasn't me for sure. I stood up and looked in the mirror once more.  
_  
Roxas?_

No it couldn't be him, it wasn't him. He looked a little different, but not far off. I starred at the mirror for a little bit, then it shattered. 


	2. Chapter 1 A Dream?

Chapter one: A dream?  
I woke up in my bed sweating, gasping for breath. "Who was that?" I thought back to the note Mickey sent us. _Ven, Aqua and Terra. _I got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could so I could get to the island. I ran as fast as I could to the dock. I found my boat and hopped on, I paddled my way to the island. The day was beautiful and the sky was clear. I parked my boat on the island and ran to the secret place. _So you finally came this is going to be fun...Sora._ I jumped up to the voice "Who's there!" I shouted out, no answer. "Dang it!" He was gone. I got out of there after a while. Maybe Riku could help me with the dreams I've been having. Maybe not but who knows? I made it back to town and ran all the way to Riku's house until I could stop. I knocked on his door gently...nothing.

_Terra was a keyblade wielder? Impossible! He gave into darkness._

I knocked again hoping he would answer. He stopped talking that was for sure. There was a muffling sound across the floor. The door opened and Riku stared at me blank. "Hey Riku, what's up?" after I said that he slammed the door in my face. It hurt until I notice I wasn't on the ground anymore. I opened my eyes to see the ground, and before I knew it I was face planted in the dirt. Geez! Some friend. I wiped the blood off my nose. Thank you! And yet another amazing door slam from the magical and talented Riku! I stood up and regained my balanced myself "Thank you!" because I really needed that in my day. Kairi was gone to visit her grandma for a little bit. I felt bad for her when I saw her expression when they said she had to visit her grandma. Whatever! I'll find something to do. I went to find my boat, AGAIN! I paddled for a little bit until I noticed a bottle in the water. "The king!"I quickly pulled the drenched bottle out of the water. I made it on the island before opening the bottle, 

_Dear Sora,  
It has come to my attention that you are linked to Ven. Which makes it dangerous for you to be alone, so because of that I need you to meet me at Radiant Garden as soon as you can. Please hurry, time is running short._

Mickey mouse.

Whatever that meant, but first things first. How am I going to get there? I stared at the broken down raft, "OHHHH! Come on!" give me a break already. Roxas appeared next to me and started laughing. "Good luck with that!" He mocked. Just shut up already! Roxas patted me on the shoulder and opened a portal. "Thank you" I said, finally some slack! I ran through the portal and found Radiant Garden 


	3. Chapter 2 Fate

Chapter 2 fate  
So I'm supposed to wait for him here. Okay it's not going to be that hard. I stood there for a couple minutes before a man walked by. I thought nobody came here, whatever. I mean what's the worst that could happen? At that moment he stopped and stared at me... I took a small step backwards, okay I'm not in the right spot. The man took his arm and put me in a choke hold. My heart started beating rapidly, what do I do? I tried pushing away and struggled but it wouldn't work, the only thing left was...My keyblade! I quickly summoned it at my right hand and swung at him which made him fly back at a wall. I sprung back a couple feet to keep my distance. He looked up at me "A keyblade wielder, impossible!" I looked at him stunned "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. He chuckled a bit before saying "Just an old friend" What? I didn't know him. In the back of my mind I could see, Ven.  
_  
Ven, a keyblade master?  
Who's Ven?_

_Ven?_

"... Terra?" That was all I could think of "You're name, is Terra right?" He just glared but within it a small smile "So you finally remember now do you!" OH SHIT RUN! I started dashing for an exit, nothing. I turned around and pulled down to my stance, I guess I have to fight. I dashed at him looking for an opening and smashed him in the stomach. "You still fight the same, Ven." Umm...was he talking about me, what a nut job. I blocked his next attack, how does he have this much power? He put a series of attacks at me, I blocked all of them until I stumbled over a rock as I watched him smash me with a powerful blow. I smashed into the ground as I felt the rocks tear my skin leaving some blood behind. I quickly got up and wiped the blood off my face. Without thinking I charged back at him. A surge of energy came out of him and I could feel it as I got closer to him. Our keyblades clashed once more sending both of us flying, I grabbed a rock and swung back at him as I flew closer I felt this familiar feeling, like I knew him. We were in the air clashing keyblades against each other. We finally touched the ground, but not in the best way since we fought upside down so I had to leap on my feet. Oh look stars! CRAP! That gave Terra a chance to attack, SORA SNAP OUT OF IT YOU MORON! He ran up and punched me in the gut. As I gasped out in pain I could see someone out in the distance, was it the king?

_Was it the king or an illusion?_

I collapsed to the ground holding my side, hoping it was the king. I could hear him faintly say "Stop! Terra, the keyblade is not meant to hurt others. You know that more than anyone." Mickey gave him a look like a father gives a son once he has done something wrong. I stood up so I could understand what in the world was going on. Mickey stared at me and my cuts "Sora, are you okay? I finally noticed that I was gushing blood out my knees. "Oh, I'm okay, don't worry your majesty." I grabbed some bandages and rapped them around my bloodstained knees. Mickey was about to explain everything that was going on but then I noticed he was getting quieter, everything was getting darker before I knew it I was asleep.

_A dream or a long sleep  
A memory or a scattered dream  
Ven or me  
Who was I?_

I woke up on the island except I was in the past. I could tell because I'm not 3feet and 2inches. Riku went to go get some mushrooms to put on our sand castles "Okay just don't be to wong." Riku started laughing at me "Sora, you're supposed to say long not wong. Haha." I looked at him "I can say it see w- wo- long. See!" He laughed some more before leaving to look for mushrooms. I got bored after a while so I decided I wanted to go explore. I climbed some trees looking for something entertaining to do "Ah ha!" I spotted a little cave down in a corner, I'll go explore, Riku can wait a little bit anyway. I ran to the hidden cave but before I went in I took a deep breath and made myself look bigger, then I walked in bravely. That was until I herd a blood curdling scream, I rushed into the cave without thinking, that's when I saw a blue haired girl on the floor asking "WHY! Why do you want Ven so much? Just tell me that." After she asked that the old man started walking towards her. I took another deep breath, threw my sword and screamed at the top of my lungs. The man looked extremely irritated. He looked at me like a jewel that he could steal and walked towards me instead "Riku." I said clenching on to my shirt. The blue haired lady looked at me in shock until she screamed "Just run!"

_A dream or a memory  
Real or fake  
Me or him  
Lost or found  
awake or dreaming?  
_ I woke up gasping as I saw Mickey looking down at me.


	4. Chapter 3 Chains

Chapter 3 chains

"Who's Ven?" I mumbled. My head really hurt now. Mickey stared at the ground "Well, that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about, Sora you're life may be in danger." I stared at him in shock "Wha-what do you mean I'm in danger!" I wasn't in danger, he was just kidding, right? Mickey looked up and stuttered the words "He was my friend, or you could say he was our friend." after he said that a tear escaped his eye.

_A friend or a past  
Ven or a dream  
Master or wielder  
What does this mean?_

"Mickey, are you okay?" Why was he crying, did I say something? Terra took his hand and took him to the palace while comforting him. I decided I needed to get out of here too. Taking the nearest path I could find took me closer to the town. I searched every where for an exit but I couldn't find one, I needed a gummi ship or a dark portal to get home so I guess I'll take a break. I sat down by the nearest building I could find and watched the clouds go by. Well, I was until I heard a familiar voice call out "Good morning gorgeous!" I looked around for somebody until I found Roxas on a roof of one of the buildings. I smiled at the fact somebody was around. He jumped down on the ground next to me. "Well it sounds like you had one awesome day!" Roxas teased but I knew one thing was that it was a lie. "Sure it was" I exaggerated. He just laughed at me "Exactly" he pointed out. He fell to the ground laughing his guts out. I stared at him like he was some kind of psychopath. He got back up after minuets of laughing. "So how was your day really?"Roxas asked after a while. I guess a little small talk was okay. This went on for a little while, like a couple of hours. We laughed our asses off like morons until...let's just say, he came. I stood up and stared at the old man suspiciously, something was wrong about him. He smiled "Hello boys, and what are we up to?" I gave him a glare before looking at Roxas's terrified face. "Roxas, are you okay?" He looked at me terrified before dropping to his knees screaming bloody murder. That's where I knew something was wrong. I dropped down to my knees next to Roxas to comfort him. After a minute of screaming, he was out cold. I glared at the man, this was his doing! I snapped at him "What did you do to him!?" but he kept that stupid grin on his face and walked toward Roxas. "Nothing" He said while walking. Roxas was in no shape to defend himself so I jumped in front of him without thinking and pulled out my keyblade. 

_Then who is he  
the red rose or  
the blue sky  
the ground's surface  
or the gleaming water  
chaos or peace  
who is the man in the distance  
good or bad  
who is the man in the distance  
happy or sad?_

It took a while for him to realize I had a keyblade but after he saw it, he grinned the biggest grin I've seen all day. "So you're the chosen one, huh." He smiled huge and walked toward me before summoning his...keyblade.


	5. Chapter 4 For Real?

**Chapter 4: For real?**

I stuttered back and took a deep breath "Why-why do you have a keyblade!?" He chuckled to himself before walking up to me "I should be asking you the same thing" After that everything clicked.

_10 years ago..._

I held onto my shirt holding my breath before he back handed me "I hate children" He announced. Riku walked in "Sora I was looking ever...oh, that's why." He looked at the man and fell on his back laughing. He pointed at the man and chuckled "You're bald!" Then he looked at me "And you got owned by him!?" He thought this was a game and laughed his ass off. The man walked over to him. "RIKU!" I screamed. Too late... I squinted and looked partly away because he got a worse beating then me. Blood was strewn across the walls now. I stood in horror with my legs shaking. I started running to my sword but the girl grabbed me. "Sora don't, please" She was about to cry "Don't"

_Present..._

I gasped as reality snapped back. I looked up to see Xehanort dashing at me trying to kill me, or something like that. I stepped back as fast as I could, everything seemed like it was in slow motion, his keyblade was an inch from my stomach. As soon as he missed I fell over hoping that didn't give him an opening. I quickly sprung back up on my feet. He ran at me full of anger. I blocked his attack in pure reflexes. I jumped and swung down at him only to meet another attack which sent me soaring in the air. Before I could react he was up in the air ready to attack, our keyblades crashed multiple times, sending sparks. But this time he added magic to his attack which blasted me into the ground. I tried to regain my balance when I noticed the fact that he started walking toward Roxas again.__

Is this a dream  
if so wake me up  
for I can't take this pain  
no more this is plain  
take away the pain  
in this dream.

"Get away from him!" I shouted out weakly. I dashed at him without thinking and got met with a painstaking kick which lead me to let out a blood curdling scream as I was launched I noticed my lucky charm flew out of my pocket. As I hit the ground I coughed up blood which stained the ground. Xehanort turned his attention to my lucky charm. "This is Ven's charm you little thief!" He grumbled. "Why do you remind me so much of him!" He shouted out at me. I crawled back onto my knees "Get away from that!" I yelled at him, but he didn't care, he just picked it up while he was grinning at me. He played with it a little before saying "I should smash this piece of junk!" He was ready to crumble it but I wouldn't let that happen "I said GET AWAY FROM THAT!" I took my keyblade and smashed it out of his hand. He got pissed real fast and back handed me. I clenched the charm and put it in my pocket. I ran at him once more after I realized he was after Roxas again. He smashed me into a wall but I noticed his hand was glowing. What? I crashed into the ground looking at Roxas, fear clouded my eyes. Because I realized that I couldn't move.


	6. Chapter 5 Fear

** Chapter 5: Fear**

Looking at Roxas a tear rolled down my cheek. Because of me my friend was going to die, because I wasn't strong enough to save him. All I could do now was scream, and that's what I did, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the town. Maybe somebody heard, I don't know.

In a flash a man appeared in front of Roxas in a protective stance. I could only stutter the word "Terra?"

He glanced back at me before a dark ball of fire blasted Xehanort back.

**Roxas's POV**

The moment I looked at that man...Xehanort, everything started coming back to me. It only made things worse, nobody knows who I am. I could be so many people.

V-Ve...Ven  
Van...Vanitas  
Sora  
Roxas

But I only want to be me! No one else! I never had a choice. I was never real, just a dream, a thought … a nothing.

_Glitch~Glitch~Glitch_

Everything is born from sleep ~Glitch~  
I want you to erase me ~Glitch~  
TERRA! He's awake!  
A shooting star! ~Glitch~  
Mickey! ~Glitch~  
Our connected hearts are my power!

After the mindless dreaming I finally woke up in a flash. My eyes flickered a little bit until I realized what was going on. Sora was laying on the ground helplessly, Xehanort was fighting Terra. I held out my hand to Terra, my friend _~Glitch~  
_But I knew I had to help Sora so I ran over to him and picked him up. I ran off as fast as I could without looking back, opened a portal and jumped through as fast as I could.  
I set Sora down gently before running to get some help. The first person I could think of was Kairi, she was the closet to Sora.

**Sora's POV**

I stood still on the ground waiting for someone to come and help. What happened to Roxas back there? I struggled to get up but I knew I couldn't, did I break my spine? I stared at the sky wondering about...pretty much everything. Until I heard footsteps, but not just from one person, several people.

I became worried until I felt a harsh push on my chest. "Kairi?" I asked in confusion.  
"Sora, it's really you! Are you okay?" She said breaking through tears.  
Riku laughed a little and coughed "Drama queen" and chuckled.  
Kairi quickly stood up and slapped him so hard you could have sworn you heard a cracking sound.  
Mickey just looked at them and sighed "You know, you guys are a real handful."  
Kairi bowed down and said "I'm sorry your majesty"  
"You don't need to call me, your majesty Kairi" Mickey pointed out.  
Riku laughed a bit more.  
Mickey glared at him before telling him "If you keep this up, I'll let her slap you"  
At that moment he stopped. Everybody started laughing but him. Namine stood in the corner drawing a picture and giggling at the same time. That was until Mickey called out "DONALD, GOOFY! Could you come bring me my equipment?"  
Goofy charged in like crazy while Donald was following behind waddling with a giant book in his hand. Goofy had to carry all the other stuff, I looked over at Roxas once more as I realized he was just sitting in the corner, not talking, which is not like him.


	7. Chapter 6 An Old Friend

** Chapter 6: An old friend**

Mickey peered over at Roxas too, but quickly turned to the tree "Oh, I musta forgot, everybody this is Xion"  
Xion shyly stepped away from the tree and waved.  
Roxas looked torn, like he was about to break out into tears. "Xion?"  
Xion quickly smiled and ran at Roxas. She gave him a hug and giggled a bit.  
Roxas looked a little happy but concerned "How are you alive, you can't be real because if you're alive, then Sora must be in a coma. Right?

_It's not that I wasn't glad to see my friends  
I was just concerned  
because the story doesn't tie from both ends  
my heart feels like it's been burned  
but I'll ignore for now  
somewhere somehow._

Donald handed the book to Mickey while Goofy stood in position, but kept peering over at me.  
After that Donald ran over to me to give a big hug, which hurt in the end because my bones felt like they were being crushed.  
Finally Mickey started, he opened the book and read it carefully before summoning his keyblade and shooting a light beam at me.  
Surprisingly it didn't hurt. But I was able to move...a little.

**Namine's POV**

I couldn't tell, but between the laughter I sensed that something bad was going to happen. On my note pad I drew a picture of Sora sleeping and Ven awakening. Because I believe that this is going to happen, and soon. But I don't know when.

_We have the pieces  
to the big picture  
but if he sees us  
the picture will be a mixture  
of blood, screaming and dust  
because we all will die  
If Xehanort finds out  
because we both have the pieces  
but no answer._

I stared at Xion, this was Xehanort's doing, I could sense it. She's going to find out everything, then go to Xehanort weather she likes it or not.  
I already knew what was going to happen, but the real question is, whether to tell them or not.  
A tear escaped my eye because I didn't want this to happen.

**Sora's POV**

I took a deep breath and stood up, it felt good to be able to move again. But then I felt dizzy, I fell to my knees, everything was going black, until it faded into nothing. 


	8. Chapter 7 Peices of a lost memory

**Chapter 7: Pieces of a lost memory**

_10 Years Ago..._

I looked up at the girl, she was about to cry, then I looked up and saw the man. I couldn't believe this, what was going to happen. I looked at the girl once more, then at my sword. I knew what I had to do. I darted for the sword again but was smashed back into the wall. What can I do? But in a flash there was a man, Terra? Why was he there? In an instant, they were colliding sword on sword.

_Back to the present...  
_** Roxas's POV**

I stared blankly at the lifeless body. Was he okay? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to do something? It confused me a lot but I had to go with it. I kneeled down to Sora to check his pulse. Everything seemed okay, he was breathing. I stood back up and looked everyone with relieved eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay" I softly said in my smallest voice. I knew that nothing was okay, that was for sure. I stared at the ground and sat next to Namine, she gave me a shocked expression. Was it because of what I said? I scooted next to her and wrapped my arms around her thin waste, "It's going to be okay" I whispered in her ear. She stared at me blankly, almost as if she were going to cry.

~_Glitch~_

_Terra, do you have to go_

_everything_

_everything_

_everything is born from..._

_We'll meet again, I know it_

_Here take this ticket  
born from..._

_Sleep...  
~Glitch~_

I clutched onto my head with all those thoughts rushing through me. My head hurt badly, I didn't even notice that I was on the ground with everybody around me looking concerned. I peered up at them slowly. They looked as if they saw a dead person waking up. I casually got up and began to walk home. "Roxas wait!" Namine cried out to me, but it sounded distant so I ignored it and continued walking._  
_

_** Author's note  
Sorry for the long wait, I had bad writers block and now I'm back from hiatus and will be updating all my stories a lot faster now**_


	9. Chapter 8  Kidnapped

_** Chapter 8: Kidnapped**_

As I continued walking I noticed how dark it was, I had to strain my eyes just to see forward. I kept going through the dark. I mean, it's not like the boogie-man's gonna get me. I chuckled a bit, but quietly. I took a breath and noticed how far my house was. It's not that hard to walk. I sighed and began walking faster. As the trees past I heard a ruffling noise from the trees. I held my breath and stopped walking. I looked over although I couldn't see. I began to panic and fast walk. Looking all over, I could see nothing. But the noises continued, I began to run but soon after I felt something smash into my stomach. I fell over and looked up, it was Xehanort. I scooted back in fear, my breathing became fast and it was hard to see anything.  
"Your friends aren't here to help you now" He grinned.

"But, but I thought Terra took care of you, and that you were-were dead!" I staggered.  
"Oh, really now, he took care of me? I think you got that backwards." He laughed before picking me off the ground.

I looked all over for help but there was nobody in sight. The man's grip got tighter, "You're coming with me kid." He said irritated.  
Just then I noticed how loud I was screaming. "LET GO!" I screamed out.  
The man frowned, "Why would I do that?" He said mockingly.

I began to kick and try to get loose. But it didn't work. "HELP!" I cried out as I began to notice the portal he was making. "SOMEBODY PLEASE" I screamed, kicking and crying. But nobody was around to hear me, and I was doomed.

**Sora's POV**

In a moment, I knew something wasn't right. I was scared. But why? Why was I scared? I was with my friends having a good time. I thought a bit but then it came to me, "ROXAS!" I shouted out, I was given funny looks from everybody.  
Namine looked over "Sora, are you okay? I mean, I know Roxas spazzed and ran off, but I mean, what a delay! Maybe you should go get some rest, I'm sure he'll be alright."

"NO, HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!" I screamed at everyone, "SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

Mickey stood up, "Sora, calm down. Why do you think he's hurt?" he asked politely

I caught myself and stopped breathing, froze. In that matter. "Well, your majesty, I don't feel right and nothing is wrong over here, so I figure..."

"That he's the one in trouble? I know how you feel Sora." He cut in.

"Yeah" I started back.

Mickey smiled a bit "Then why don't we go look for him?" He said cheerfully.

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah!"  
Then Kairi nodded, Riku nodded, Xion nodded, Namine nodded, Donald nodded, Goofy nodded and Mickey nodded "Then I guess we'll be on our way then!" He called out cheerfully. Then we started down the road.


	10. Chapter 9  Search Useless

**Chapter 9: Search useless**

When we walked I felt as if it were too late, but I knew it wasn't. Not yet at least. We were going too slow. I looked around and ran. Mickey looked over "SORA WAIT" He screamed out. But I was to far ahead. I looked back to see Namine's shocked face. I could have sworn I heard her screaming in my ear. But her face stood the same. I kept running until I stopped instantly. "T- Terra?" I gasped.

The giant man looked down at me "I need to see the king!" He shouted. My eyes widened. "W-why?" I asked in fear. Terra looked down at me again "You don't need to know" He said coldly.  
He grabbed my hand and started walking up the hill.  
"WHY DO WE HAVE TO SEE HIM!" I yelled tugging my arm back.

Just then I felt a sharp pain on my face "You stupid kid, don't you get it already!"

I held my face "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I snapped.

I felt myself being dragged "You are coming with me Sora, you got that!"  
**Namine's POV  
**"No, no!" If Sora get's caught, it's all over! I ran down the hill without thinking. I kept running into the darkness till I hit something hard. I screamed at the top of my lungs until I felt my mouth being covered and a loud _shh... _I looked up to see a tall, dark brown haired man. I stumbled back and Sora by his side. "W-what's going on?" I asked looking at Sora and back to the tall man. Just then I had a flash. His name was Terra. I stood up and brushed myself off. I smiled and said "So you're Terra, it's nice to meet you."

Sora looked surprised "How do you know his name?" He asked in amazement.  
I smiled and pressed my finger to my lips. I turned around and led them to Mickey and the others.

"So, girl. How do you know my name?" He asked casually up the hill.  
I turned around "I have my secrets, and you want to help right? With Roxas..."  
Terra looked shocked "H-how'd you know?" He asked.  
"Again, my secrets" I said turning back around. As I twirled I heard a sigh coming from both of them. I giggled a bit.

_Maybe everything's going to be alright  
Maybe not...  
Maybe Terra isn't upright  
and isn't a lot..._

"So Terra, what's your story. How'd you get here."  
I felt him smile "I have my secrets"  
"Oh really now?" I giggled. "So how's Ven?" I felt him stop, everything stopped. I felt his fear, anger, hate, sadness and astonishment. "You didn't think I'd find out?" I asked.

I heard him charge after me. I turned around and blocked myself. I waited for the blow. A few minutes past...did I die? Wow that was fast! I opened my eyes to see Sora tackling Terra. I gasped. WHY! Why'd he do that? I watched as Sora flew in the air. Terra stood up and walked over to Sora. Sora strained to get up...this was all my fault! I have to get him out of it.  
"AND YOU, YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" I heard him scream at Sora. I saw him begin to swing. It felt like this all was in slow motion. "stop" I said quietly. The blade went behind his back and begin to go back up "I SAID STOP!" I screamed. Just then he stopped. But it wasn't because of me, no. I saw a beam of light and a mouse shaped figure. "Mickey!" I asked. He turned at me, then Sora "Sora, you take Namine and get outta here! I'll take Terra on my own!"  
Just then I felt myself get lifted in the air. I looked up at Sora. It was warm, almost like Roxas. "I'm so sorry!" I said before bursting out into tears. He smiled sadly "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I let you down. I let you all down" He said sincerely. I gasped. "You didn't, it's not your fault..."

He smiled and held out his pinky "I'll bring him back to you, I promise!" I heard him say.  
I smiled a bit through a tear and held out my pinky "Then it's a promise."


	11. Chapter 10  A Promise?

** Chapter 10: A Promise?**

I felt myself get put down on the soft ground and tears escaped my eye again. I felt Sora's look of sympathy. I love Roxas, where is he...I already know the answer but...I don't want it to be true...never.  
I peered up at Sora, and the blood stained on his shirt. "Are you okay?" I asked, wiping a tear from my face. I walked passed him. "I need to find him...I'm sorry, I just can't wait"  
I felt everyone's gaze raise on me. And then, Sora's hand clasp on my arm.  
"I can't help anymore?" I asked snapping around at them.  
"It's too dangerous, you were almost killed!" Sora strained.  
"SO!" I yelled at the brown haired boy.  
"I can't lose you too!" He yelled back.  
"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Kairi snapped. I sighed at her words.  
"We'll need to split up." I said looking around.  
"What do you mean, right now I hope you noticed there is only three people in our group!" Kairi said. She had a point. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to show you guys the way." I said running down the hill. I knew it wasn't that far...was it? I ran faster, ignoring how bad it hurt my lungs. I'll never let him have Roxas! Never!  
"Namine, maybe we should do this tomorrow" Sora suggested.  
"WHY! So he can be dead tomorrow!" I snapped, my breathing heavy.  
I saw Kairi squeeze Sora's hand. I sighed. "Why? Huh!" I yelled.  
Sora nodded at me, "Okay, we'll keep looking."  
After that we ran faster. My legs hurt but it didn't bother me. If I stopped now, what would that accomplish. I didn't stop running, for a few hours we didn't stop. Well...that's when we found a giant castle, aaaaannnnnd I don't recall any houses like a castle around here. I walked up and nodded at Sora.  
**Sora's POV**

****I walked in carefully. It was very dark in cold. "Stay outside" I said turning around, Kairi nodded and Namine bit her lip. I could tell she didn't like the idea but she didn't want to slow me down.  
I walked farther in...no heartless...that's strange. I looked around for any signs of a trap...but there was none. I paused where I was and looked farther. It only got darker until I heard Roxas's voice...but not the word I wanted to hear "LOOK OUT!" I heard him scream. I turned around to see Xehanort's boot right in front of me. The only way to dodge it was falling on my butt...and that's what I did. I strained to refocus.  
"I knew you'd come key" I heard him laugh.  
"YEAH! What of it?" I yelled.  
"Hmph, that's what you're about to find out." He smirked.  
I saw him try to back hand me but I quickly back flipped and unlocked the room Roxas was in.  
"ROXAS RUN NOW!" I screamed before I felt a hard object smack my head.  
"SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He yelled angrily.  
I grasped the ground, the only thing I could hold on to. I struggled to get up but met with his foot smashing into my back. Blood surrounded me. His foot made contact with my side, causing me to turn up to face the ceiling. It was echoing my hearing, almost if I was drowning. But I wasn't...and I couldn't let Namine down! I jumped up, staggering.  
"You still think you can beat me!" He yelled out.  
"No...not really...I wouldn't think" I said pointing at the door "Buuuuuut, you see, I meant to distract you long enough so Roxas could get away." I smiled. When he turned to face the door I ran up the wall and out the window. "BYE!" I said letting myself fly out the window.


	12. Chapter 11  Giving Up Something Dear

**Chapter 11: Giving up something dear**

As I fell I felt the wind press on my back. I turned so I could see the ground. Kairi had scared look on her face. I noticed that I was really close to the ground. Maybe too close. I tried flipping on my feet but I was a little off so when my toes touched I fell over. "Oww" I said rubbing my head.  
Kairi was shaken, I put my hand on her to try and be comforting. I mean, I'd be scared too.  
"Kairi, I'm fine" I said rubbing her back.  
"No...it's not that...it's-" Her voice cut off as she pointed at a man that looked similar to me in many ways, but he had Namine.**  
**I gasped when I got a better look at him. "Let her go!" I shouted.  
"Ha! I asked for a challenge and this is what I get? What a waste, you'll be done in two seconds flat I guaranty" He laughed, summoning his keyblade.  
I gasped, this can't be happening...All I need is time, but nobody could ever get that... "Who are you? Why do you have the keyblade?" I asked, frightened. I felt Namine's sad stare gazing upon me.  
Namine struggled against the mans brutal force. "Stop! Sora, Roxas...it's-" She cut off do to the man's hand covering her mouth with muffled shouts "-a...TRICK!" She screamed before getting slammed into a tree.  
"NAMINE!" I screamed trying to get to her.  
"Where do you think you're going" He said, digging his foot into my rib cage.  
I fell over, gasping for air. Roxas jumped in front of me right after that. "You idiot...if you die...I DIE!" He shouted, summoning his keyblade. "I don't care who you are!" He choked out through his tears "You're going to die!" He swung his blade, smashing the mans face.

**Namine's POV  
** _It's a trap, I have to tell them...the x-blade can't be created...x, it means death...it all means the same. I HAVE TO STOP THEM! If Ven's awakened near Vanitas, it's all over.  
_I struggled to my feet and shoved Vanitas out of the way, running to the castle. I felt somebody following me. But I couldn't stop...never... I stopped right away and cracked Vanitas in the face, causing him to fall in surprise. I made my way into the dark mansion...Hiding behind the wall I peeked into a dark room...Not there, running around for a bit...this place seems the same. I finally found his body. _Should I keep him secret? Or tell Sora to give his life...it's too hard! It's like choosing between everybody's life and your other half's boyfriend... How could I?_  
I picked up the body, his heart was locked within Sora... Running, I realized this place was guarded everywhere! Soon, after not too long, I found the exit. "Almost there" I said to the boy on my back. I found everybody there, but no sign of Vanitas. I sighed and set the boy by Sora. "Sora...do you remember?" I asked, stroking Ven's hair. "All those memories...of her..." I turned around "Aqua..." Wrong thing to say...He collapsed, grasping his head. I shook my head. "Well, you can't remember _him_ either, can you?" I asked along with everything else "You saved him...his heart...his soul...and now, he needs his heart...I'm sorry" I said, wiping the tears from my face. "Aqua, she needs Ven...so does everybody else...Vanitas needs to be destroyed, and that can't happen unless he's awake" I heard slow paced footsteps behind me. Gentle though, light, graceful...  
"Ventus? How do you know him" A girl asked from behind me. "And why is he here? Stupid...you work for Vanitas don't you? I won't let it happen!" She bursted out.  
I turned around "Aqua...you're here...remember? It's Sora, the little boy you saved. Well, Ven's within him... we are with you." I said softly.  
"Ven will wake up...as long as somebody loves him" She spoke clearly, clutching a star shaped charm.  
"W-What's going on!" Sora screamed.  
I shook my head. "I don't know..."  
Aqua stared at him "Sora..." She uttered. "I'm sorry"


	13. Chapter 12  Losing To Gain

**Chapter 12: Losing to Gain...**

Aqua looked up "But...I heard...that he's inside of you!" She shouted pointing at Sora's heart, summoning her keyblade  
"What!" Sora asked in surprise but I watched in horror as his heart was jacked through with Aqua's keyblade.  
"Sora, no!" I cried out, but then I looked at Roxas, who was in pain too... "You can't!" I screamed. But it was too late, both of them ended up on the ground, lifeless. My attention grabbed hold of the waking boy...

**Ventus's POV**

I found myself being covered by light, and with him..._  
How long have I been here...with you?  
I-I don't know  
How did you get here again...you're so much...older...  
I can't remember, sorry...  
_The light was consuming now  
_WAIT!  
_I found myself outside, surrounded by many people "...whoa..." I mumbled. Aqua looked at me as if she just murdered somebody...  
"Oh! Hey Ven" She smiled, full of guilt  
"...What's that behind your-"  
"NOTHING!" She exclaimed.  
"Umm...How long was I gone?"  
The blonde stared at me, as if I were a moron.  
"No" She shook her head "The question is...do you want to know..."  
"Actually...kind of"  
Then a red head came up to me, full of anger, hate, sorrow...I couldn't explain  
"You're Ventus...correct?" She muttered  
"Yeah, but you can call me Ven" I smiled  
"You're so much...like _him..._"  
The words caught me hanging "You mean...The boy?"  
She nodded "This was his...I gave it to him to keep him safe, yet...when he gave it back to me...I didn't ever get the time to give it back..." She waved a star shaped charm made of shells, it looked almost exact to my wayfinder.  
I pulled out mine to show her "Mine looks almost exact!" I shouted in aww.  
She laughed a little "Mine's better!" She teased.  
"Oh sure!" I laughed. Then I felt everybody begin to chuckle.

_Ventus...I think...I remember now  
huh?  
Yeah...the night that Riku and I gazed at the stars...he told me to reach out to you...  
That...was when I defeated Vanitas though.  
Vanitas?  
My dark half...but, since I'm awake...wouldn't-  
_"VEN!" Kairi waved her hand in my face. I wasn't in the one spot anymore...  
"Oh, hey.." I said unsure, looking around.  
"They said you could stay at my place while they helped Aqua" She smiled "But you like...passed out." She cocked her head at me.  
"Oh...really?" I asked.  
She nodded "Breakfast is downstairs, everybody's waiting..." She turned for the stairs.  
"Okay, thanks" I rubbed my head.  
She turned her head and smiled before shutting the door. Then I heard shouting  
"HE'S USELESS"  
"SORA AND ROXAS GAVE THEIR LIVES! YOU CALL THAT USELESS! SORA WOULD NEVER DO THAT FOR ANYBODY."  
"THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"  
"SORA WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF THE WAY IF HE WANTED TO!"  
"!" The king screamed, the only voice I could make out. Then, a bunch of mumbling.  
Then Kairi's voice rang out "We all loved them..." she sobbed.  
She was sad?  
_...Kairi...  
You...you loved her, didn't you?  
Well, I never told her...  
I see...  
_I began to walk down the stairs. Then everybody got silent  
"Shh! He's coming!" A boy hushed.

I was used to people hiding things from me, but sick of it. I stepped down the stairs quietly. I felt everybody's eyes on me.  
"Uhh...Hi" I tried to break the uneasy silence  
"Ventus...we need to talk" He glared at everybody but me.  
I stood in fear, as if he wanted me dead, as if everybody wanted me dead again...


	14. Chapter 13  The Break of Silence

** Chapter 13: The Break of Silence**

The mouse walked out of his chair to me and to the door, he signaled me to follow, so I did, I had an uneasy feeling following him but I had to, and he was my friend. Once we were outside he smiled at me,  
"Welcome back!" He cheered. I smiled a bit  
"Thanks" I soon found that something was out of the odd...but I didn't know what.  
"Took ya' long enough!" he grinned looking around before summoning 'Lost Memories', it was one of my favorite keyblades, he set the keyblade in my hands. "I thought you might need this"  
I grinned before examining it "Wow, thanks!"

The king smiled at me, it seemed as if he didn't mind me being alive, like I belonged...

**Sora's POV**

I woke up on the ground and rubbed my head quickly "Oww, that really hurt..." I groaned.  
"So you're awake?" Roxas stared at me "I should really be asking where everybody is." He stared off in the distance, "So can you remember anything?"  
Honestly, I couldn't tell much "A little I guess" I spoke before standing to my feet and brushing the dirt off my clothes. Suddenly, a piercing thought ran through our minds

_So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?  
You see Roxas, this is why I was created..._

_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! You two...think you can do whatever you want...  
WOAH! Give me a break Kairi..._

_Do you think we'll see other worlds?  
This world has been connected...Tied to the darkness..._

I looked up at Roxas's stricken face, he looked at me "That...that was Xion"

I thought about it for a while "You mean that girl?"

He just nodded and smiled at me "I think Riku has the hots for her though!" he laughed and pushed me over. I laughed and smiled evilly before pushing him over into the dirt.  
"Hey! Cut it out!" He laughed.  
"You started it!" I accused at him, we both laughed and sat there in the woods.

**Ven's POV**

__"Now!" the mouse stated "You must start your training!" He pointed at a target on the tree. "First you will try strike raid."

"Sounds easy!" I smirked, until I saw a large fruit ball coming at me.  
"And to increase the difficulty, I thought you'd like some fruit balls to help!" he smiled presenting them to me like some achievement.

"Oh boy...sounds like fun" I groaned. Mickey stepped back a little as he almost got run over by the large fruit, "Are you sure this is safe!" I asked in surprise.  
"Don't worry 'bout me! Focus on the target!" he shouted over the ground shaking. I took a deep breath and tightened the grip on my keyblade.  
"Alright, here we go!" I presented before tossing the keyblade straight threw a watermelon and hitting the target before swinging back at me. I caught the keyblade back in my grip and turned to face Mickey.  
"Well?" I asked curiously.  
He nodded in response "That was fantastic, try it again!" He smiled. I looked over to the target to see that it moved.  
"These things move?" I confused myself with that statement, Mickey giggled "Yup! I wanted to challenge you"

I took hold of my keyblade and spun it aiming at the target before letting go, it sliced through this time so I had to call it back.  
"Great job Ventus! That was real swell!" Mickey clapped, it was a good sign, but my focus turned to the red head in the window, she looked so busy and upset, it felt like something stabbed me in the chest.  
"Hey Mickey? Could you excuse me for a second?" Not waiting for an answer, I barged in the house.  
"Why sure ve-...Ven?"

I walked into the kitchen where Kairi was set to doing her chores at the sink. I got a close look at her face, and noticed that tears were streaming down. Obviously, she was upset about something. I approached her trying to keep a positive attitude but it turned out that I had hugged her do to the warmth I felt.

"I'm sorry" Were the only words I could say now. I knew she'd probably struggle out of my grip and slap me but she stood still.  
"Ven...it's not your fault" she spun around and hugged me back. "I should be the one who is sorry"

"No...none of this would have happened if I hadn't existed..." Why was I feeling this way? I shouldn't say stuff like that...although, the truth was, none of this would have happened if Vanitas hadn't existed. "Kairi, I think he's alright..."

She looked up at me in curiosity and pain "What do you mean '_alright'_?"

"Well, we did just leave them in the woods, we wouldn't know if they are okay or not" I explained.  
"So you mean he's alright?" She gasped in joy.

I shrugged a bit and smiled "It's a good guess" I took a breath "Get ready, we're going to find them"  
Just then I heard a deep voice from behind me "Oh no you're not!" I turned around to see a silver haired man..._Riku_  
"Oh, ha ha, umm...Hi?" I tried to make an excuse in my head "Did I say leaving, I meant uhh-"  
"Meant you were leaving?" Riku gave a dirty smile and leaned in "And where were you going?

Then the loud crack of Kairi slapping Riku across the face rang though my ears "WE ARE GOING, YOU HEAR ME?" She shouted at Riku. He stood there, probably because his ears were ringing "Alright, but I'm going with-"  
"Going with where?" Mickey smiled, "And if you're looking for Sora, I 'ought to come to make sure we're all safe" He welcomed. "Besides, he's my friend too!"

Kairi smiled and nodded "Of course, we should stick together, right Riku?" She teased a bit. Riku groaned a little before mumbling "Alright" Which made us laugh a bit.  
"All for one and one for all!" I said putting my hand in the middle to be stacked on.

_ And so, a start of a new journey had become to bring peace to the worlds, and protect the ones who are dearly beloved, and the start of making new friends... _


	15. Chapter 14  I Want This to be a Dream

**Chapter 14: I want This to be a Dream**

**Kairi's POV**

I stretched a bit, welcoming in some air before we left. "Alright, we're going." I smirked

Ven stared blankly "Now?"  
"Now!" I towered over him, with my hands on my hips.  
"You know what, now sounds like a GREAT time" He spoke quickly.  
Riku was laughing in the background, I shot him a dirty look. He stopped laughing. "We got everything?"  
Mickey smiled "Yup!"  
Just then, Namine and Aqua stepped out of the house "We're coming with" Aqua flat out said. Namine didn't say a thing, just nodded firmly.  
"It looks like we're not alone" I warmly spoke.  
"How many girls does that make?" Riku grinned before folding his arms.  
"RIKU!" I cracked him upside the head.  
"Hey, hey, hey! I was joking"  
"Sure..."

I heard Aqua chuckle from behind me.  
"You too!"  
"Hmm, me? I wasn't laughing" she turned her face from me.  
Riku came back from lala land finally "We should get going now"  
"Alright, and this time...I'll be the one who's the hero"  
We marched into the woods, it was awfully cold and dark.  
"Where's Riku?" I shuddered.  
"RWAR!" A figure shouted from the bushes, I let out a high pitched shriek. "RIKU!" I felt my face flush.

Mickey turned and glared at both of us "You want us to get-"  
"Caught?" a voice from the darkness sounded.  
"Show yourself!" I heard Ven demand.  
"Look at you getting all manly here" The voice calmly went on.  
"You think this is a joke?" Riku intimidatingly spoke.  
"Well, maybe just you..."  
I saw Riku's expression just drop.  
"Anyways, feel free to think I'm going to hurt you..."  
I finally saw a foot step from the bushes. At the same time, I heard Namine back away into Aqua.  
"Who are you!" Mickey demand at the figure.  
"Alright, you guys need to take a hint, yeesh. Am I talking to a bunch of idiots?"  
A man who looked like Sora stepped out.  
"The name's Vanitas" He smiled. "I hope at least some of you would know"

"YOU SON OF A-" Aqua started charging, but Mickey stopped her "Hold on, I think he's on to something."

"Thank you, your majesty" He bowed.

"What do you want from us!" I spoke out "And where's Sora?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Anyways, why do you act like I'm such a cruel bad guy?"

Ven shot him a dirty look.  
"Oh..."

"Give it a rest, we know what you're up to!" Ven stepped forward.

"Do you now?" Vanitas folded his arms. "Or would you like me to spell it out."

"Tell me where he is, NOW!" I started to run at him.  
"STOP IT KAIRI!" Riku grabbed my arm, I gave him a good kick and lunged at Vanitas's throat. What I didn't expect is that he would fall, and I was on top of him...  
"I could get used to this..." He smiled.  
"Pervert!" I shouted.  
"Hey, you're the one who started it."  
I instantly hopped off and backed off, Vanitas stood up.  
"What I was getting at, is that I want to help you..."  
"WHAT!" All of us simultaneously shouted.

"Gosh, are you guys deaf?"  
"Why!" Aqua shouted.  
"One, to get rid of the old man, and two" His eyes traced off towards Aqua's chest, "I'm in it for the ladies"  
"Oh my god, what's wrong with you!" Ven screeched.  
"Calm down, we could use the help" Mickey started.

"Pleeaaasseee let this be a dream" I placed my face in my hands.

"You wish it was." Vanitas stepped forward "But I'm 100% real hun"

Aqua looked like she was going to shoot somebody "Why" she sounded like crying.  
"This would be the weirdest dream yet if it was..." Namine trailed.


	16. Chapter 15 Get Back on Track

**Chapter 15: Get Back on Track**

** Roxas's POV**

I grabbed a stick and swung it around "Hey Sora, like my new keyblade?" I smiled at him.

"Oh darling, it is styling" Sora spoke in a preppy attitude, which made us laugh hysterically.

"Let's find the others, they have to be dying to see some more of us!" I posed.

"Along with the fans, the fans want more of this" Sora posed with me, and we laughed more.

"You know, I thought that we would never have fun times, but now that we're away from everybody, we're a bunch of buffoons"

I thought that through, "You're probably right, you know what would be weird, if somebody that belonged to the dark side had some weird connection to us."

"Roxas, that wouldn't happen in one thousand years..." Sora trailed off as he walked through some bushes. We both heard a startling voice.  
"HALT!" - Make that, voices...

Sora and I stood still "Did we do something wrong?" we spoke in unison.

"Step forward, now!"

We did as the man said, err...the mouse said.

"MICKEY!" Sora exclaimed as he dashed forward to greet his friends, I ran to Namine and held her close.

Kairi was shivering "Wait, so you're not d-d-dead?"

The man that I have no idea who his name began to mock as well "EEK! It's ghosts!" He spoke in a feminine voice.

"You're NOT funny!" Kairi slapped him harshly, Sora then hugged her tightly, then looked down at the man "Roxas...You were right" he made an odd face.

"About – WHAT?" Hold on, I think my eyes popped out.

The man stood up, and a boy from the back stood up. "I'm Ventus, call me Ven, and that guy over there...that's Vanitas."

"HOLY FSKLSDDSDSKL WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" I almost cried, did my mirror attack me in the middle of the night?

"Yeah, umm...no time to explain but Sora...thank you" Ven smiled.

"What are you thanking me for?" Sora questioned.

"The boy said no time to explain!" Vanitas gave Sora a noogie.

"That's my job Mr. Vani!" Riku snapped.

"Don't call me that! I will change sides!" Vanitas threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared" Riku mocked.

Kairi butted in "Of this forest, he is so scared of this forest!" she laughed pathetically.

"Mhmm..." Vanitas mumbled.

-  
(Hours later :D )

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I panted.  
"You, don't complain, you see that building over there, that's where we're headed."

I felt somebody pick me up and hoist me on their shoulder. "Thanks Riku..."

"No problem." He sighed. He stepped down some rocks.

-  
(20 Minutes later :D )

"You can set me down now Riku, I can walk" I pushed on his shoulder, he set me down.

"The castle looks glorious from the outside, but on the inside, it's a wreck" Vanitas stated.

Namine looked awfully worried "I have a bad feeling about this..." Kairi walked up to her "Don't worry, we got this!" She flexed.

"Yeah, what she said!" I agreed.

We walked across the bridge and to the courtyard of the place.

"How come all the bad guys get all the good stuff?" I crossed my arms.

"You know, I could not tell you that – but the good guys always win, let's think of it like that." Sora stated.

"You two, are huge dorks." Riku laughed.

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"I'm glad you could make it" A familiar voice rang through.

_I bet he practiced that line for hours..._

The figure emerged in front of us "Vanitas, I see you have back stabbed me as well." he chuckled "I can't wait to see what happens next..."  
"Shut the hell up!" Vanitas yelled.

"Sora, you've acquired more power haven't you, but none of you know the truth..."

_(Okay, authors note, if you don't want the end of birth by sleep ruined, I suggest you just scroll down.)_

He laughed a bit and with a blink of an eye, he was holding Ven. "This boy here, destroyed the x-blade, destroying both him and Vanitas" "And when your heart is destroyed, well..." He turned to Sora "You were his vessel, sure you remember, don't you?"

"But, the first time you lost your heart, I believe Roxas got a hold of it, didn't he?" He stared at me "That's why you had a heart" I gasped. So, all this time...I did have a heart...

_( I think it's safe from here bbs peeps :D)_

"And when Ven awakened, well... I could believe a nobody would stay alive"

I stared at myself, did I not have a heart anymore?

"Oh, but what's this, Terra isn't here for you, is he, Aqua?" She glared at him "What of it?"

He laughed "He left you unprotected"

_**Authors Note: Okay, so figuring that the next chapter will be the final showdown, I want you to come up with a creative ending while I write it haha, the challenge is, is that you have to add a unicorn somewhere, happy or sad, have fun! xD**_


	17. Chapter 16  Why?

**Chapter 16: Why?**

**Sora's POV**

"AQUA, LOOK OUT!" I screamed to Aqua, who was startled by the surrounding heartless. She called out her keyblade and swapped the heartless back.

I ran forward in anger, summoning my keyblade as well.

"Sora, wait!" Riku ran with me. "There has to be some kind of-" suddenly I felt the ground below us shift.

"What?" I was astonished at the thought of the ground moving below me. "Whoa!" I shouted out as the ground shot up.

"Morons!" Vanitas called from below us. "Terra did the same thing!"

I regained my balance.

"Come now keyblade bearers" The old man's eyes shifted to Riku "you should know that Riku was supposed to get the keyblade in the first place"  
Riku then lifted his keyblade "So? Just because I'm not the first doesn't mean anything!" He darted forward, colliding keyblades with Xehanort.

"Riku – wait!" I tried to stop him, I wanted answers

"Sora, I can't listen to you this time!" He pushed the man back.

"But what if he knows something?"

"He only knows lies!"

Xehanort then shot a ball of darkness out of his blade.

"Riku!" I yelled as he began to slip off the ledge. My legs sprang forward as I reached the full length of my arm out to him, only missing by an inch.

He fell about 20 feet – then around 50. I could hardly see him, until a dark line came below him, it got bigger as it ran up the length of the platform.

"Don't worry about him Sora, you wanted answers right?" the man stepped closer.

I jumped up to face him "You!" I scolded.

"He doesn't want answers from you 'old man'" Vanitas stepped onto the ledge, along with Riku.

"Have you not learned that you can't trust Vanitas, he's only a puppet"

Vanitas coughed something I couldn't make out – something like _Asexypuppet _

Oh wait...never mind.

"Sora, can you really trust two men of the darkness? I could control them if I wanted" He smirked.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!" I raised my weapon to him.

"Come young bearer, and I'll show you the true meaning of..." He began to glow a purple and black as his eyes became more and more gold "Being a master!" A bunch of keyblades surrounded him.

"Kairi!" The blonde called out to her somebody as the auburn dodged another attack from the darkside.

"When will this thing call it quits?" Kairi raged.

Mickey ran up the arm of the monster as it called more heartless, giving it a few good whacks in the face.

Roxas and Ven swung at the quickly appearing heartless, unable to catch up. "I'm so tired!" Ven complained.

"Stop whining!" Kairi panted. "We've got this!" The dark side stood up, charging more power.

"Get ready!" Mickey called out, running across the rocks.

Out of the sky, orbs filled with darkness began to fall. Aqua held her keyblade up deflecting them as she charged up to the heartless causing the attack.

The auburn looked up as another heartless ambushed her "Sora, help me!" She screamed as she tripped back.

"Look out!" Namine called out as she demolished it with one swing. "You okay?" She held out her hand and Kairi stood up. "I'm fine"

Aqua sliced one finger off of the beast, causing it to panic and unleash a powerful wind knocking them all back.

The blonde stood up "No more games..." She took a step forward, a ring underneath her foot came and vanished as she got into place, she gripped a feather in her hand, causing it to glow.

The rest watched as they were wondering what she was doing.

"Namine?" Kairi called.

Namine tossed the feather up and sliced in two, making a powerful shock.

The bluenette looked up first, staring at all the keyblades hovering behind the blonde's back.

Namine ran at the heartless, throwing the keyblades in a row at it's face, then coming back to her.

"What are we waiting for?" Ven ran up with the other blonde.

"Yeah, without us as well?" Xion asked with Donald and Goofy appeared behind her.

"You came..." Aqua smiled.

I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Don't give up now!" The silver haired boy cheered on.

"...Right" I stood up and transformed into my valor form, summoning another keyblade.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Vanitas yelled from ahead, tossing rows of keyblades at his former master.

"You think that old trick will work on me?" Xehanort laughed.

I jumped up behind him and gave him a good smack.

Riku came up front and tackled him down.

"Give up!" I yelled, giving him one last chance.

He began to laugh. "I'm just getting started child" a shadow began to emerge from him "Come guardian"

"What?" I gasped as it got a good hold of my foot, draining my form out. "I thought only Ansem could posses guardian!"

The old man laughed as he got up, stunning Riku and Vanitas. "I've got the upper hand child"  
As he stepped forward I only felt one foreign power in me, and it was getting stronger. _Valor?_

He looked me in the eye "Only I can posses the power of Kingdom Hearts!"  
It was worth a shot I guess...

"Sora, what are you-" Riku was cut off from the power that unleashed from me – I felt so...different, and my keyblades were gone.

Xehanort laughed "Boy, you certainly are different."  
I looked at my hands gasping, but I couldn't speak.

"Sora?" The black haired boy questioned.

_I guess this is my only chance..._

I lunged at him, slashing at him everywhere, he struggled as I crawled around on him quickly cutting him everywhere, blood dripping on me...It felt good?

_Anti Form_

"SORA STOP NOW!" Riku yelled for my senses.  
But I couldn't stop.

"Come guardian!"

The heartless shoved me off and onto the ground.

Xehanort cast cure on himself, healing the wounds I left on him.

"You little brat!" He held his keyblade high, ready to end it here.

"Yeah, you're getting too old for this." Vanitas tripped him onto the ground, pinning him. "And you, I can't say anything about you..." He examined my shape.

I stood up, I felt the power leaving my body.

"He's reverting" Riku told the black haired boy, keeping his eyes on me.

"What happened?" I gaped.

"Your body was restricted from any form, so it automatically shifted into anti form" The silver haired boy simply stated. "But you haven't changed"

_

"Burn!" Xion blasted a ball of fire at another heartless.

The blonde took a keyblade by her and pushed it with her other hand straight at the eye of the dark side. "Take that!"

The auburn took her chance as the heartless stumbled and sliced it's face up.

The bluenette looked to her majesty "Cure!" she casted cure on Mickey.

"Thanks!" The mouse attacked another small heartless.

"Look out Aqua!" Goofy stood in front of Aqua as the dark side shot a beam at her, luckily deflecting of Goofy's shield.

"Thank you, Goofy" The bluenette smiled.

"A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed, "Sure is fun fightin' heartless again!"

The blonde used her keyblades to fly up and onto the heartless's shoulder, taking a few good swings to it's face.

"I think it's blinded!" Aqua called up to Namine.

Roxas and Ven nodded at each other, moving up both arms of the heartless and slice the head together.

"Whoa!" the four screamed as the dark side fell.

"Hang on you guys, I'm coming!" Goofy ran to aid them.

"You fool!" the duck quacked "are you stupid, get back here!"

"You guys, jump down now!" The bluenette yelled to them.

"We'll jump together!" Kairi told the others "Take my hand."  
"One!" Ven started, his eyes shifting to the blonde girl.

"Two!" Namine called.

"Three!" they all shouted, jumping off of the shoulder.

"Give us one reason for us to keep your creepy ass alive" Vanitas stared at the old man coldly.

Xehanort laughed hysterically. "I'll give you a reason... Come guardian!"

This time it didn't come after us, just flew by. "Ha! Is that all you got?"

"No..." he smiled slyly as the auburn came into focus.

"Let me go!" Kairi struggled.

"Release me, give me the key to all power, and I shall set her free"

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then her heart will be a fine collection – being the princess that she is."  
"Dude, she's a princess?" Vanitas awed. "I like this side"  
"What will it be?" the old man asked.

"...What do I have to do?"

"Simply by creating a disturbance..." he stood up "I'll help you with that"

"Sora!" the auburn warned.

"What do you-!" I saw him charging at me.

"Say goodnight!"

A blood curdling scream filled the air

"Did you hear that?" Mickey hushed everybody.

"Yeah..." Ven nodded.

"Kairi?" Aqua charged towards the noise.

"H-hey! Wait!" Roxas followed.

Donald and Goofy stared at each other. "Let's go!" Donald marched with the two.

Namine walked up with Roxas "I'm coming too"

The mouse side "Whelp, looks like we're going to help!" He ran to Aqua's side.

Xion and Goofy followed as well.

"T-Terra, why?" I held the brunette in my hands.

"Because Sora, you're my friend." he stared at me, blood coming from his stomach.

"You bastard!" Vanitas pinned Xehanort once more, giving solid swings to his face.

Riku looked over at Terra "That was brave..." his eyes traced to Xehanort. "Looks like Kingdom Hearts is forming."

"Finally...fill me with ever lasting power of darkness!"

"You're wrong..." I shook my head, laying Terra down.

"Apparently you didn't hear me the first time..." I took a few steps toward him. "Kingdom Hearts...is light!" I raised my keyblade, a strange power came from the moon.

"See ya, old man" The black haired boy hopped off and away.

"Are you guys okay?" Aqua ran to us "...TERRA!" She ran to Terra's side. "What happened?"

"It's finally over..." the brunette stared at the girl.

"You'll be okay!" she casted cure on his wounds and lifted him away from the final blow.

It suddenly became windy as I felt myself glow, I heard others around me, but...it was different.

_You'll forget me..._

_ I'll come back to you, I promise!_

_ Kingdom hearts, fill me with the power of darkness!_

_ There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!_

_ Sora you lazy bum!_

_ Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft._

_ All for one and one for all!_

_ 'Thank Namine'_

_Xemnas!_

_ Thinking of you wherever you are..._

_ You don't remember my name!_

_ You were never meant to exist..._

_ This world has been connected._

I pointed the keyblade at Xehanort "It's over!"

A blast of light raided around us. I couldn't see anything, just light. After several minutes, the light faded back, Kingdom Hearts was nowhere to be seen, along with Xehanort. All was silent.

Kairi began to clap, along with everybody else. I smiled when they began to cheer.

"Sora!" Kairi ran up and hugged me tightly. "Don't ever scare me like this again."

I held her close "I'll try not to..."

"By the way, before we left the islands the first time" She let go and stared at me. "You owe me my ice cream back – thief!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Th-that was Riku!" I looked away.

I heard awkward giggles in the background.

"What are you guys looking at!"

They all looked away at the same time.

"Thought so."

"Let's go home!" Kairi suggested.

Donald stepped forward. "I'm driving!"

"No, I wanna drive! Please!" I pleaded.

"No way! You'll just kill us all!" he quacked.

Aqua laughed "I missed a lot" she looked over to Kairi "Visit me"

"I will" the auburn nodded.

"Let's goooooo!" Donald ran to the pilots seat.

"No, me first!" we struggled through the door "I'm driving!"

"No you're not!"

I jumped on the seat. "I was here first!"

"Oh no you're not!" the duck tried pushing me off before getting pooped.

"Bleh!" I stuck my tongue out before igniting the ship. "Everybody ready?"

I started the ship up and drove us to The Land of Departure.

_I took directions from Aqua actually._

"We're gonna see you again!" Kairi hugged Aqua "right?"

"Of course."

"Don't forget me either" Vanitas winked

The four waved as we departed once more. "Xion, do you want to live with us on the island?"

"I-I don't...I don't belong, I'm a puppet..." She looked down.

I coughed harshly _Rikulikesyou!_

"What?"

"Oh nothing" I grinned to Riku.

Donald started playing with the beams and weapons, laughing evilly as he shot rocks out of the way.

I finally parked the ship on the island. "Donald, Goofy, Mickey... I guess this is goodbye for now."

"TO HELL WITH GOODBYE, WE'RE COMING TOMORROW!" Donald rolled around in the sand.

I began laughing. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in that case.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy rubbed his nose "See ya tomorrow!" he waved as he got on the ship.

Mickey boarded next. "I'll bring some ice cream."

Donald smiled and boarded last. "So long!"

I watched as the ship took off. It was only a matter of seconds until it was gone completely.

"Sora...I-"

"I love you Kairi" I pulled her close and closed my eyes, planting our lips together.

Roxas hacked a bit "Get a room you two!"

"Aye man, you guys finally came back yeah?" and orange haired man walked up with a beach ball.

"Yeah! I was all alone with Wakka and Tidus!" a familiar girl pouted.

"Hey!" a younger boy pouted.

"We're back!" I smiled and waved.

"Where've you been?" Wakka came closer.

"You wouldn't want to know" Riku shook his head.

"And who are they?" Selphie asked, pointing at Namine and Roxas. "Are they from other worlds too?"

"Yeah, like Kairi man!" Wakka smiled.

The brunette girl hugged Kairi "Finally somebody to talk to!"

The read haired man ran the other way, come on guys! We've got a beach ball game to set up!"

Roxas and Namine followed them.

"It feels nice being home again" I stared into the ocean.

"You're right..." Kairi gripped my hand.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Riku walked to us, throwing a paopu fruit to me.

Kairi giggled a bit.

"Well, I'm up for some beach ball, see you two!" Riku dashed for the net.

I split the fruit in half. "For you" I smiled.

"Thank you, Sora" she held the fruit close before eating it.

"Let's go play beach ball!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the net. I was truly happy again.

_One sky, one destiny..._

_**Author's note: I'm really sorry for all those long waits throughout the story! But it's finally finished after a year :) I really hope you guys enjoy it and how it ends. ^^**_


End file.
